


Here to Help

by UntamedCarebear



Series: Let Me Help [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedCarebear/pseuds/UntamedCarebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While helping Merlin with some errands, Lancelot and Merlin end up locked in a closest together. Turns out Merlin isn't a big fan of small spaces and ends up having a panic attack and Lancelot tries helping him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to Help

**Author's Note:**

> This follows canon but Lancelot never died. I came up with this with some help from these two people on this Harry Potter RPG site I'm on. They gave me a prompt because I was having trouble thinking something up and I combined both their prompts and came up with this.

Merlin ran a hand through his hair as he left Arthur's room to run some errands. It was still painful to be in the same room as Arthur, even though it had been a year since he married Gwen, Merlin still wasn't completely over the King. He had been in love with Arthur for years but his feelings weren't returned. He had never told Arthur he was mad for him and he can't help but wonder if things would be different if he had. Probably not since Arthur was in love with Gwen but he couldn't help but wonder. At this rate he'd never fully move on.

Of course, he hadn't been the only affected by Arthur and Gwen marriage, Lancelot had been in love with Gwen, he had already given up on trying to pursue her once he found out about Arthur's feelings but he had still been in love with Gwen. After the marriage, Merlin had turned to him for comfort, they had both been upset about the marriage but managed to hide it. They weren't romantically involved with each other but still were very close.

Merlin rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He was not going to get emotional now, in the middle of the hallway while he was only about fifteen feet away from Arthur's door. Shaking his head, he took a deep breathe and let it out before continuing down the hallway.

As he turned the corner he ran into a wall. He put his hands on the wall to push himself away, but it didn't feel like a wall. It was certainly built like one though. "Merlin, may I ask why you're rubbing my chest?" The warlock jumped back and looked up at Lancelot. "Sorry! I thought you were a wall" He could feel his face starting to heat up. "Um sorry I ran into you, didn't see you there"

Lancelot chuckled. "It's alright Merlin, I should have been paying attention as well" He smiled at the younger man before asking. "Has Arthur got you running errands?" Merlin shook his head. "No, he just wants me to change his bed sheets so I have to get some from the linen closet then I believe he said I had to polish his armor after he finishes training" He sighed. "Never get a day off"

"I can join you if you like, keep you company before training" Merlin smiled at that and nodded. "You know you don't have to ask anymore, you can just join me" Lancelot usually accompanied Merlin while he ran around the castle doing his chores for Arthur or running errands for Gaius but the older man always asked to join even though Merlin never said no.

Lancelot shrugged and walked with Merlin towards the linen closet. "How has your day been so far?" Lancelot asked. He already knew the answer but he always asked. Sure enough Merlin launched into a rant about all the chores Arthur gave him this morning.

Lancelot just nodded and made the occasional comment as they walked. Before long they got to the closet. Merlin opened the door and walked in while, still ranting, while Lancelot followed after. They were only in there for a few minutes when the door suddenly slammed shut and the closet was engulfed with darkness. The only light came from the small opening at the bottom of the door. Merlin cut himself off as both men stared at the door.

There was no knob on the inside so Lancelot pushed the door but it didn't budge. He tried again with more force but the door remained shut. "Looks like it's stuck, we might be in a while" Surely not too long, knowing Arthur he'll wonder where his manservant is and start hunting for him before long.

When he didn't hear Merlin say anything, Lancelot turned around. He could just barely make out Merlin standing there with wide eyes staring at the floor. "Merlin?" Said man started to shake and dropped the sheets he had in his hands. "Merlin what's wrong?" Lancelot moved closer and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Merlin started taking deep breathes but wasn't getting much air in. 

"Merlin?!" Lancelot had both hands on the man's shoulders. "Merlin what's wrong?" He wasn't sure what to do and he couldn't take him to see Gaius since the door was stuck. Merlin's mouth was moving but no sound was coming out and his hands were suddenly on his throat.

Lancelot starting trying to figure out what to do. He had no idea what was happening to Merlin but he needed to help the man breathe. Struck with an idea he leaned back against the door and slide down the floor trying to pull Merlin with him. "Merlin sit down, let me help" Merlin sat down facing Lancelot but the older man quickly turned him around and had him sit back against his chest. "Breathe Merlin, deep breaths" 

Lancelot took deep breaths as Merlin let out more ragged ones. "Come on Merlin, breathe with me" This continued for a while before Merlin finally managed to take a deep breathe in time with Lancelot. Merlin's eyes were closed and his head was tipped back against the older man's shoulder while Lancelot's hand was on the younger man's chest. "You okay now?" Merlin took a few more deep breaths before answering. "Yes, I-I'm good now, I think" He was still shaking slightly but at least he could breathe properly.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Merlin's eyes stayed closed and he remained leaning back against the knight. "I'm not good with small spaces like this" He said before adding. "I've never told anyone that" Not even his mum knew. "Your secret's safe with me" He felt honored Merlin trusted him with his secrets. Merlin smiled as he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Lancelot. "Thank you for helping me" 

Lancelot returned the smile and without really thinking, leaned forward and pressed his lips against Merlin's. It took him a moment to realize what he was doing, he quickly pulled away and stared at Merlin with matching wide eyes. "Di-did you just kiss me?" It was a stupid question to ask and they both knew it but neither said anything. Lancelot slowly nodded and felt like banging his head off the door. He might have just ruined his friendship with Merlin because he reacted without thinking. He didn't realize he had actually started hitting his head off the door until he felt hands on his face. Opening his eyes (He couldn't even remember closing them), he saw Merlin facing him. "Stop hitting the door, you'll hurt yourself" Merlin's hands moved down from Lancelot's face to shoulders. "Why did you kiss me Lancelot?" He asked quietly as he bit his lip.

Lancelot wasn't entirely sure how to answer that. He had enjoyed the kiss, even though it was brief but he still hadn't completely moved on from Gwen and he knew Merlin hadn't moved on from Arthur either. He stared back into Merlin's eyes that were filled with confusion, worry and was that hope? Maybe this could work out. "Lancelot?" Merlin's worry and confusion increased as his friend remained silent. The kiss had been unexpected but not entirely unpleasant. 

Finally Lancelot cleared his throat and answered. "I honestly don't know Merlin, but I do know I care about you and you're important to me" He paused before continuing. "And I would like to kiss you again" In the low light he could see Merlin's face turning red. He seemed to be thinking of something for a moment before he said anything. "You know I'm still not completely over Arthur" His voice was quiet but it wasn't a rejection. Even in the low light, Lancelot could see in Merlin's face, that he wanted wanted the same thing.

The hand on Merlin's chest moved down to his side while Lancelot's other hand found his jaw and pulled him forward gently. "We can help each other move on" He whispered before kissing Merlin for a second time. This time Merlin returned the kiss. Lancelot ran his tongue along Merlin's bottom lip causing him to gasp, the older man used this opportunity to move his tongue into Merlin's mouth. He licked everywhere he could and pulled Merlin closer. Just as Merlin tongue started move against his, the door was no longer behind him, Merlin managed to pull his mouth away before they hit the floor. Merlin lay on top of Lancelot catching his breath as the older man looked up and saw Arthur standing over them with a raised eyebrow. 

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Merlin and Lancelot quickly stood up with red faces. Merlin stared as floor while Lancelot stared at a point over his king's shoulder. Arthur glanced at both of them before his gaze landed on Merlin. "Merlin" Said man finally looked up but like Lancelot, kept his gaze on a point over the blonde's shoulder. "Yes sire?" He felt his face heat up more when his voice came out slightly squeaky. "You are to make my bed then be down on at the training grounds" Merlin nodded and Arthur turned his gaze to his knight. "Lancelot"

"Yes sire?"

"I expect you to be down at the training grounds, ready to train in five minutes" Lancelot nodded. Arthur looked at both of them once more before saying. "Next time, kiss when you two don't have things to do and places to be" He couldn't but smirk when his knight and his manservant's faces turned even redder. He turned on his heel and walked off leaving the two alone. 

"I should-" Merlin gestured toward the linen closet. "Yeah" Lancelot nodded as Merlin started to head back into the closet. After hesitating for a second Lancelot grabbed Merlin's waist and turned him around. "One last thing" He said before giving Merlin a quick kiss on the lips. Merlin's face started to heat up again as Lancelot said. "I'll see you down at the field" With that the knight released Merlin and quickly strode down to the armory to prepare for practice. 

Merlin watched him until he disappeared around a corner. He moved his fingers up to his lips before smiling. Maybe he would finally be able to move on.


End file.
